Decirte adiós
by Evan5Lee
Summary: La sonrisa que me das ilumina todo tu rostro. Maldita seas Levi Ackerman, tienes una suerte muy perra, eres afortunado porque ahora lo tienes a él. EreMin/Levi x Armin - Oneshot


**Este one-shot es enteramente especial para mí. Ojala que les guste, advierto que no fue beteado así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Escuchen Die for you - The weeknd, les servirá mejor para esta historia jejeje.**

 **Advertencias: ninguna.**

 **Parejas: Eren x Armin/ Levi x Armin**

 **"** **Tienes esa sonrisa que lo cura todo"**

\- **Anónimo.**

.

.

.

Es esa tu mirada de reproche que viene acompañada de una reprimenda.

\- Muy tarde, Eren – me señalas el reloj de tu muñeca. Y no hay nada que decirte cuando tienes toda la razón.

Me encogí de hombros mientras tu volvías a sentarse, bufando con exaspero, y me esperaste a que te imitara. Porque Armin, tu tenías algo que decir, algo de lo que tú y yo teníamos tiempo pensando. No habíamos puesto las palabras suficientes pero sabíamos que eso estaba llegando a su fin.

\- Lo siento, estaba con Mikasa – arrugas la frente y esquivaste mi mirada, otra vez actúas indiferente y a la vez comprensivo.

Yo sabía lo mucho que te molestaba que me encontrara con ella, y en ese momento yo no tenía las piezas armadas, Armin. A veces actuó como un idiota, sabes. Porque lo soy realmente, yo no veo malas intenciones donde los demás sí. La confianza que le doy a los demás era tu punto de quiebre. Peleábamos por ello, ¿recuerdas? Todas las peleas se derivaban de mi manera de tratar a la gente que se cruzaba en mi camino. Pero yo, Armin, yo era así. Y no lo entendiste como esperaba. Tan sólo te limitaste a resignarte. Yo no quería eso.

\- Ya veo – dices mascando esas dos palabras con tanta fuerza que hasta yo puedo escuchar la manera en la que tus dientes chocan.

Eso me trae recuerdos de nuestro primer beso. Todo burdo y estúpido, digno de dos niños de doce años que empezaban a descubrir su sexualidad a través de revistas eróticas cortesía de tu abuelo y de videos porno subsidiados por Jean, el cara-de-caballo.

Nunca olvidaré el sonrojo en tu rostro cuando por primera vez viste a dos mujeres desnudas masturbándose, fue todo un poema.

Luego te cubriste el rostro y me llamaste cerdo sólo porque yo tuve una erección de semejante espectáculo, y como venganza me arroje contra ti y comenzamos a pelear.

Yo siempre voy por delante de ti, mi fuerza es superior todo por las clases de Aikido, algo que tu reprobabas con ahínco. No eras partidario de la violencia física como yo.

Ese tarde, mientras te sometía a mi voluntad, descubrí que mi erección se hacía más dolorosa junto a ti y que tus labios eran regordetes y rojos como manzanas maduras. Yo te besé primero, y cuando abriste los grandes ojos que tienes, me di cuenta que lejos de arrepentirme, quería más.

El segundo beso de esa tarde tú lo recibiste con gusto, pero ambos éramos inexpertos así que nuestros dientes se saludaron con un fuerte apretujón. Que risa me da pensarlo de ese modo, dos chicos desorientados experimentando entre sí.

Pero debo decir a mi favor que nunca probé miel más deliciosa que la que manaban tus labios. Fue una experiencia única, irrepetible. Mi primer beso con mi mejor amigo.

\- Y bien, aquí estoy. ¿Qué querías decirme? – pregunté porque el incómodo silencio se había instaurado entre nosotros.

Nunca hubo tal cosa entre los dos. Ya sabes, tú y yo llenábamos el silencio con charlas amenas; de comics, música, comida, de las tareas, de tu abuelo yendo a sus citas médicas de rigor, de mi madre siendo una molestia todo el tiempo.

Hablábamos de tantas idioteces que pronto, nuestra extraña amistad se vio reforzada por la intimidad que compartían nuestras pláticas.

Cuando nos emborrachábamos, hablábamos sobre el significado de la vida, libros, historia del universo, Alemania y tus raíces irlandesas. De los idiomas que ya te sabias, lo cual amaba demasiado porque escuchar el francés de tu boca era uno de los mejores vigorizantes en el mundo.

Armin, cuando gemías y te exigía que me hablaras en francés o en italiano, recuerdo tu cara toda roja y tu cuerpo cubierto de mi semilla. Me encantaba ponerte en cuatro, admirarte desde esa posición mientras mi falo llenaba tu pequeño agujero.

Nunca se nos dio bien eso de ser menos escandalosos. Cuando alzabas la voz para gritarme que me querías adentro, yo perdía el absoluto control de mi cuerpo.

\- Ya no está funcionando, Eren. – Reconozco el pesar en tus ojos, la cafetería está llena a esta hora.

Me citaste en el lugar que menos me agradaba. No soy del aroma a granos de café ni a lugares repletos de personas. Sin embargo, creo que ya lo olvidaste. O tal vez no, tú nunca olvidas nada, ¿no?

No olvidaste mis cumpleaños ni nuestros aniversarios. Recuerdas el día y la hora en la que te arrebaté la virginidad. Me reprochas por ello todavía. Como si fuera toda mi culpa, porque tú realmente estabas ansioso, esperándolo desde que nos dimos cuenta que los sentimientos que guardábamos uno por el otro eran correspondidos.

Teníamos quince años.

\- Era por eso…

\- Sí. – Tienes el cabello más largo, a la altura de los hombros.

A ti te gusta amarrarlo en media coleta, cuando follamos me gusta tirar de él y hacerte doler. Tengo una extraña manía por tus lágrimas, por el gesto compungido de tu bello rostro, de ese cuerpo masculino que luce como el de una chica en proceso de desarrollar sus encantos.

Te molesta que te diga que pareces una chica. Como no hacerlo si hasta te dejas el cabello largo y tu escaso vello no plaga muchas partes de cuerpo.

\- Pensé que con el tiempo que nos habíamos dado podríamos hallar una solución – te dije mirándote a los ojos.

A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo nada que esconder. ¿Qué tu y yo no estamos funcionando?

Lo sé Armin, hacía tiempo que nuestra relación se tornó aburrida, languideciendo el lazo que presuntamente nos unía.

Yo no estoy enojado Armin, créeme que a pesar de que el mundo que construimos se está desmoronando, yo estoy… bien.

Vamos a dejarnos, lo sé. Lo supe desde que tu llegaste a casa con ese rostro indiferente y nuestras noches calientes se volvieron un protocolo a cumplir.

Sabía que yo estaba en otra sintonía, que discutíamos más de lo que compartíamos. Que llorabas por mi casi todas las noches, que yo prestaba más atención a otras personas que a ti.

También supe que llegó alguien a tu vida, otro hombre, mayor que los dos, inteligente y bajito, más que tú y que yo.

No sé cómo lo hizo pero te ganó. Y honestamente lo admiro, porque la persona que llegué a tener todo de ti merece que me quite el sombrero ante él o ella. En este caso él lo hizo jugando limpio.

Respetó tu tiempo de soledad, lo que no había finalizado entre nosotros, tu cuerpo, y lo agradezco. Nos separamos no por infidelidad, esas mierdas nunca fueron para nosotros. si algo que tenemos los dos es lealtad y confianza.

Podré ser un hijo de puta, más nunca un infiel mujeriego. Y tú no te criaste con ese ejemplo. Si nos separamos es porque no compartimos los mismos intereses, nuestros mundos han colisionado.

\- No fue así. También pensé lo mismo, pretendí que podíamos salir a flote, pero…-

\- Déjalo Armin. Está bien. – Sonreí y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Oh, no, no llores.

\- No, no voy a llorar – dices pero estas secando algunas gotas salinas que te han traicionado.

Armin, tú me das la mano y yo te sostengo. Yo sé que nuestro tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Sé que hay otra persona esperándote, quizá esta noche tu cuerpo pertenezca a otra persona, quizá esta noche des por sentado que no estoy más en tu vida. Armin, puedes hacer mil cosas lejos de mí. Y yo sobreviviré sin ti, eres importante, fuiste un todo en mi vida, y ahora te marchas dejando buenos momentos, era todo lo que pedía.

\- Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Armin. ¿de acuerdo? – tu asientes con los ojos cerrados.

Ya no puedo contenerlo, y lo dejo salir.

Te beso la frente por última vez, no sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, ya no seremos una pareja que recorra las calles con las manos entrelazadas. Pero sé, que cuando nos miremos a los ojos, sonreiremos por todo eso que no ha muerto, que sigue latiendo bajo mi piel y que se une a tu corazón.

\- Te quiero… Eren.

La sonrisa que me das ilumina todo tu rostro. Maldita seas Levi Ackerman, tienes una suerte muy perra, eres afortunado porque ahora lo tienes a él.

\- Y yo a ti, Armin Arlet.

\- Eren Yeager. – Sonrió con él por última ocasión.

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Nadie quiere jugar conmigo – dice un niño rubio de bonitos ojos azules. Acurrucado en una esquina, con los rastros de golpes en toda su tierna carita de querubín.

Eren sintió curiosidad por él luego de verlo inmiscuido en una pila de libros que él no terminaba de entender. Eran niños pequeños que jugaban a la pelota y se llenaban las manos de dulces, no iban por ahí presumiendo con libros de títulos grandes y bonitos como ese rubiecillo.

\- Uhm…, yo podría jugar contigo – de repente el rubito deja de llorar y parpadea más de tres veces. A Eren le da por rascarse la nuca, tal vez no debió decirlo.

\- ¿En serio? – pero los ojitos del rubito se llenan de algo, de un sentimiento bonito que entorpece a Eren.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Eren Yeager, ¿y tú?

\- Armin Arlet – estrechan sus manos firmemente, sellando una promesa que no precisaba de palabras.

" _Y debo decir que confío plenamente en la casualidad de haberte conocido. Que nunca intentaré olvidarte, y que si lo hiciera, no lo conseguiría. Que me encanta mirarte y que te hago mío con solo verte de lejos. Que adoro tus lunares y tu pecho me parece el paraíso. Que no fuiste el amor de mi vida, ni de mis días, ni de mi momento. Pero que te quise, y que te quiero, aunque estemos destinados a no ser_."

\- **Julio Cortázar**


End file.
